Darkness Rising
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Sagekit had everything laid out for him: his life, destiny and mate. Everyone adored him but he hated that he wasn't able to choose his own life. So he goes behind his parents backs and decides to choose his own destiny and control his own life. From that decision, a new enemy arises from the mist, wanting revenge and won't stop until it happens. Adopted from Amberleaf4273.


**A/N: Hey guys! I adopted this story idea from an author a while ago, and I feel bad not putting it up sooner. The main idea was from Amberleaf4273. I am just changing the idea slightly but without further ado, here is the first chapter of Darkness Rising.**

Prologue

A muscular tom sat alone, watching silently as his clanmates passed by him, talking amongst themselves, and sharing prey. His once sleek brown fur was now patchy and his green gaze was no longer as cheerful and bright as it used to be. As he lay in the elders den, Sagestrike couldn't help but think back to his nursery days, when life seemed to simple. The weight of the protection of his clan was not on his shoulders, and his enemy was once his friend.

But that was just faint memories; they seemed more like a dream than real. He could still here the playful yowls of kits outside, recreating that battle. Straining his ears, he managed to hear their voices. "I am Sagestrike! Are dare you attack Hawkclan, Amberclaw?" "I'm not Amberclaw, Sagestrike. Amberclaw left. I am Darkness!" the second kit spat playfully and the name Darkness sent chills down his back. He closed his eyes and could picture her, scars littering her pelt, her once pretty black and white patched pelt messy and ungroomed. Her once kind blue eyes were like chips of ice. She loved him but he just saw her as a friend, nothing more. Were all those deaths my fault? He thought bitterly and looked down at his paws.

He never revealed his claws to anyone, not after what had they done. As he got to his paws and began to walk, he refused to look at the two kits. I'm the reason that she is dead, he thought miserably, knowing how much they looked like their mother. "Sagestrike? Sagestrike!" one of the kits squeaked, running over to him. He ignored the kit and continued to walk. "Just leave him alone Meadowkit," a grey she-cat scolded and Meadowkit left him alone.

Sagestrike picked up a mouse and headed back to his den. As he ate the mouse, he remembered how everything was back then. Being the only son of the deputy, Gorsewhisker, and the most respected warrior, Petalsnow. His father had planned everything out for him. His mate, destiny to become leader, everything. The only problem was it wasn't what he had wanted. He turned down becoming leader, didn't take Amberclaw, his chosen mate, as his real mate, and didn't want anyone to treat him differently. His sister was there until the end with him and his loving mate never gave up on him.

He had gotten what he had wanted, a chance to follow his own destiny but lost her. He could still remember the look on her face as if it was yesterday.

_"__You made me this monster Sagestrike! We were meant to be together!" Darkness hissed and Sagestrike shook his head. "That was what was chosen for me, not what I wanted. I chose my own destiny. Why couldn't you just understand?" he growled and Darkness smirked, her gaze drifting to a golden she-cat. "No, not her!" he whispered and in a flash, Darkness leapt. A yowl echoed the clearing and the golden she-cat's body lay on the ground, blood flowing from the large wound on her throat._

_Darkness turned to him and smiled innocently. "Oops, it was an accident." That as the final straw. "You could harm my clanmates, kill my friends but the moment you try to think that you could just march in here, begging for my love, you got another thing coming!" he hissed and leapt, bowling her over. He pinned her down, pushing her muzzle into the grass. "I'm sorry, Darkness, but this is for the good of Hawkclan." Darkness tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was no use. Sagestrike raised his paw above her head, claws glinting in the sunlight. _

_Her eyes widened in horror, realizing what would happen next. For once, a look of sadness was in her gaze, not hatred. As he brought his claws down, she closed her eyes shut and stopped squirming. He felt skin rip between his claws and blood oozed out of the wound. She let out a ragged breath, turning to him and sighed. "I'm sorry," then her body went limp under his grip and ne knew she was dead._

Sagestrike shook his head, trying to forget that memory. That day he lost Amberclaw, his best friend and so many others. Gorsewhisker seemed to have known it was a good idea for his life to be chosen for me. So he left hi fresh kill abandoned by his nest and closed his eyes, letting his dreams taking him back to those kit days, when Yellowkit was always by his side, when he could count on Amberkit to be there for him and when he though everything was much simpler.

Hawkclan

Leader: Hawkstar- brown tabby she-cat with black tipped tail, white paws and amber eyes.

Deputy: Gorsewhisker-brown tom with amber eyes and plumy tail.

Medicine cat: Snowleap- white she-cat with pale grey ears and blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Swiftcreek

Warriors:

Silverrose- a silver she-cat with green eyes and black tail tip.

Fogpool- pale grey tom with one blue eye and one green eye.

**Apprentice**: Blackpaw

Tawnyflame: Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

Voletrail- dusty brown tom with grey eyes and torn ear.

**Apprentice:** Quickpaw

Forestshine- light ginger tom with darker ginger markings, ears and tail tip and has amber eyes.

Greypath- pale grey tom with dark grey flecks on his back and legs, semi long haired with feathery tail.

Flickeringflame- dark ginger-almost red-brown tom with grey eyes and black front paw.

Willowdrop- pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Plumsnow- dark grey almost black she-cat with white flecks that look like fallen snowflakes.

Spottedmist- spotted golden tom with stunning blue eyes and long legs.

Creekdust- creamy she-cat with green-grey eyes.

Bugwhisker- black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice:** Hollypaw

Mistylake- Tortishell she-cat with green eyes, blind in her left eye.

Frogdust- black and white tom with amber eyes and long scar down his back.

Apprentices:

Swiftcreek- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blackpaw- black tom with white chest and white tail tip.

Quickpaw- small, lithe she-cat with brown and white patched fur.

Hollypaw- smoky black she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Queens:

Petalsnow- pretty golden she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Mother to Gorsewhisker's kits, Sagekit- brown tom with green eyes and Yellowkit- golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws)

Shelldust- calico she-cat with amber eyes and one black front paw, semi long hair (mother to Bugwhisker's kits Amberkit- Tortishell she-cat with blue eyes, Flowerkit- ginger she-cat with green eyes, and Lotuskit- blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes and white patch over her left eye)

Skystep- silver she-cat with blue eyes and white ear tips. (Mother to Flickeringflame's kit, Mothkit- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Greenmoss- pale blue-grey she-cat with moss green eyes.

Shadowclaw- black and white tom with blue eyes.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? Good? I will update this story whenever I have a chance, but I am busy with Flight of the Broken and having to update my other stories like Lightningwish's Misery. See you guys soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
